As you wish
by ams31
Summary: The missing two hours from the Purity episode. The was written in response to the NCISLA MAGAZINE CHALLENGE. Rated "T" for a little language.


Here's my story for the missing 2 hours in the NCIS: LA episode Purity. In my world, Nell and Callen are a couple.

I don't own NCIS: LA, just this story.

* * *

Sam comes crashing through the door; sees the syringe lying on the floor and Callen's bloody arm.

Callen struggles, "What the hell took you so long?"

Sam smiles seeing Callen breathing, "You used the hyrdoxo-C?'

Callen responds, "Worked like a charm."

Sam speaks into the comms, "Kensi, Deeks I have him. Eric, have an ambulance dispatched to this location immediately."

Callen glares at Sam, "I'm not going to the hospital."

Sam sighs, "Let them check you out, you drank poison."

A few seconds later, Kensi and Deeks come through the door and Callen is still sitting on the floor. Callen didn't have enough energy or muscle control to move on him own. As much as he hated to ask for help, he knew he needed to. Before he can ask for help Deeks speaks, "Callen we thought we lost you today."

Callen smirks, "Well you know there is big difference between mostly dead and all dead."

Deeks is surprised, "Do my ears deceive me, or did you just quote a movie? You must be experiencing some type of brain damage."

Still smirking, Callen responds, "Shut-up and help me up."

Deeks couldn't resist, "As you wish."

With that Sam and Deeks bend down, and each grab one of Callen's arm and pulls him up. Since Callen's legs were still not cooperating, Sam and Deeks put Callen's arms around their shoulders, and their arms around Callen's waist and walk him out of the office and outside. Kensi follows behind, with the syringe and Callen's jacket.

It was slow going with Callen, and by the time they get outside of the warehouse, the ambulance pulls up. Not having any choice, Callen is led over to the back of the ambulance and the EMTs look over Callen as they were already briefed on the situation.

Kensi, Deeks and Sam look on, making sure that Callen is cooperating. As expected, the EMTs recommend that Callen is taken to the hospital for observation overnight. And as expected, Callen refuses, stating that he has taken the antidote and if he feels worse he will then seek medical treatment.

The EMTs shake their heads and tell him, he needs to have blood work done tomorrow, and hand Callen a bottle of water. "Make sure you drink lots of fluids for the next several hours."

Sam chuckles, "We'll take care of him. We will make sure he gets lots rests and drinks lots of water."

While Sam was talking to the EMTs, Kensi gets her car and brings it closer for Callen, the figure it will be easier to get him in and out of her car than the Challenger.

Once Kensi parks the car, Deeks and Sam help Callen up, over and into the car. Kensi has moved from behind the wheel. He gets into the car, he grimaces after he glances over to Kensi.

"Kens, I need a favor."

Kensi looks towards Callen, "Sure anything. Just ask."

Callen shifts in his seat, "Since I'm not at the top of my game right this moment, and I was mostly dead earlier, I would prefer not be all dead, can you let Deeks drive? I just don't think I would survive with you behind the wheel today."

Sam and Deeks laugh; Kensi huffs, gets out of the car, and slams the door and stalks over to the Challenger. Sam forces a new bottle of water into Callen's shaky hands, buckles his seatbelt, and closes the door. Deeks gets behind the wheel, "See you back at OSP. Have fun with Kensi."

On the way back, Deeks was remarkable quiet and Callen napped the whole way back. When they pulled up to OSP, Deeks parked in the handicapped spot. Sam and Deeks helped Callen out of the car, and into OSP. They were still moving slowly, but he had a little more control of his muscles.

Deeks asks, "Hey Callen, I gotta ask, I never really expected you to quote movies, but when you did, I was surprised at the movie you quoted."

Callen chuckles, "I think I saw it once when I was a kid, but it happens to be one of Nell's favorite movies and it is on often at the house. "

Sam and Deeks chuckle with him. They finally move through to the bullpen and to the couch just off of the bullpen. Hetty, Nell, and Eric are waiting.

"Mr. Callen, I have spoken to the EMTs after you left. I know that you declined going to the hospital. I know that you need rest and fluids. If you are not able to walk on your own, you will not be able participate in the rest of the mission. Please sit down, drink you tea and nap. I will not ask you again."

Callen knows by the look on her face that she is not joking. "No problem, I am a little tired."

Callen is helped to a sitting position and handed a cup of tea. His hands are still a little shaky. The team is just staring at him and Callen is a bit uncomfortable. "Look guys, I'm not going anywhere, plus we still have a job to do. Deeks, Kensi, why don't you head to the armory and prep the guns for tonight. Nell, Eric, don't you have something to do up in OPS? Say, I don't know, find the van; find where the attack is going to happen? I'm sure that Hetty and Sam are going to hover over me."

Hetty nods, "Very well Mr. Callen. OK everyone, you all have jobs to do."

Kensi and Deeks nods as they head off, Sam heads to his desk so that he can watch over Callen. Eric gives Callen a 'thumbs-up', "Glad you safe man."

Hetty reminds, "Mr. Callen, I expect you to rest." then turns to leave.

Callen responds, "As you wish."

Hetty shakes her head and Nell giggles, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head, your quoting my movie. But seriously, how are you feeling? Are you sure your ok?"

Callen tries to reach out and grab her hands, but his muscles are still not responding the way he wants and he misses. He sighs, "No, I didn't hit my head. I know that I'm not a 100%, but all I need is a little rest. Don't worry I'll be fine. Go, help Eric, we need to find these bastards before they kill someone else."

Nell sighs, "Fine, but if you don't rest, you will answer to me."

"That actually scares me more than Hetty."

Nell smiles, leans down and quickly give Callen a kiss, "Good."

He watches as she walks away and carefully put the cup on the table. His body is responding enough to allow him to lie down on his side. He immediately falls asleep. Hetty walks over to the couch a few minutes later and covers Callen with the blanket from the back of the couch. "Sleep well Mr. Callen."

About 90 minutes later, Hetty wakes Callen up. "Mr. Callen, you team is in the armory getting ready for the mission. Are you able to join them?"

Callen opens his eyes and takes a minute to evaluate his condition. He honestly feels better. He is able to sit up without too much trouble. Hetty hands him a bottle of water and he drinks the entire thing after he realizes he is thirsty.

He knows this is the moment of truth. He needs to stand up and walk into the armory without any help if he has any chance of going out with the rest of the team tonight. He edges to the edge of the couch and stands up. He is pretty steady on his feet and he starts walking towards the armory. He first few steps were tentative to make sure that his body was responding the way he wants. Hetty watches him. She knows that he is feeling better and that the team will have his back out in the field.

He makes his way to the armory. Once he is there, Sam and Deeks are filling them in on the details. Callen is half listening. He is concentrating more on checking his gun and loading the ammo into his clip. When he's almost done, his hands catch a tremor and the clip and the bullet he is loading fall out his hands onto the table. He doesn't look at anyone in the room.

He grabs the clip and the bullet in frustration. Deeks looks at Callen's hands. Kensi is the brave one and looks at him, "Callen, you sure you don't want to guide us from Ops?"

Still not looking up, Callen responds, "I'm fine."

Deeks can't let that go, "Yeah, 'Cause a couple of hours ago you could barely move."

Callen puts the gun back on the table and glares at Deeks. "You want to arm wrestle?"

Deeks smirks, "Fair enough." He looks at Kensi. They all know that Callen is not going to sit this one out. No one is worried because they will have his back.

Nell comes in and lets them know she has an idea of where the attack may be. They formulate a plan and head out.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. A gold star to anyone who knows what movie I referenced. It seemed to fit this episode quite well.


End file.
